Osana
Osana is a city in western Etan, it is populated by capranix, humans, and halflings. It is known for its reliance on magic and the right of those gifted with talents to rule. HistoryCategory:Location Foundation The village that would become Osana was settled by a group of capranix whose unique physiology allowed them to settle the steep cliff faces. The Osana grew into a small port town, with most residents living within the cliff face. Times of Strife and Fear During the dangerous heatwaves and drought of Pelor's Glory, many settlers travelled to Osana. Despite the heat, Osana's wells never ran dry and its location next to the sea kept it cooler than many inland cities. Most of the settlers who arrived were human, travelling west from the Zafra or the Noble States, though they were joined by halflings from Hoffendale. The small, nimble halflings adapted to the tricky footing of some of Osana's walkways better than many of their human counterparts, quickly becoming another significant population percentage, while many humans instead founded farmsteads on the outskirts of the city walls. Following the population displacements of the Long Night, Osana developed a significant increase in its human population from the north. The new settlers dug new paths and mostly settled the flat beachhead at the bottom of the cliff. While most were indifferent to these new settlers, some felt that their home had been taken from them, and insisted on parts of the city being only accessible by capranix paths. The new human settlers formed the Osana Watch and improved the defenses of Osana with the introduction of rural watchtowers and through increased co-operation with the Slayers. While the Watch was originally formed as a defense against possible vampire attack, following a number of magical crimes in 663LN the Watch retooled itself to effectively battle spellcasting or magically-aided criminals. The Silence For more on this, see here. The Silence of the Gods had a significant impact on the city of Osana. Religious institutions faded in power as people instead turned to arcane spellcasters or occult ritualism to solve their problems. The Osana Watch suffered heavy losses without divine healing magic and the criminals of the city grew brave, with some parts of the city falling into almost total lawlessness. Tyranny of Dragons For more on this, see here. During the Rise of Tiamat, Osana took on the responsibility of imprisoning the Wyrmspeaker Varram the White. The city was Geography Osana is a city built into the side of a cliff face. Several spits of land jut out from the cliff before leading to a deep sea basin. The sea basin allows for large ships to dock in Osana. Structure Meretii The Meretii were established by the founding rulers of Osana as a means of counteracting the growing imbalance of power within the city between those with magical aptitude and those without. Five titles were created, only bestowable upon those without arcane power. Control of Osana's mightiest magical boons was divided between these rolls, bound by mystic oaths. The Meretii served their purpose for centuries until the Long Night arrived. Conspirators within the Gifted took advantage of the chaos to eliminate the Meretii, willingly abandoning Osana's mightiest defenses so that the Gifted could transition into a true magocracy. The Gifted would go on to block any new Meretii appointments and revise historical records. By the time of the Divine Era, the Meretii were regarded as having been nothing more than a long redundant cog in some ancient bureaucracy. The true records of the Meretii would survive within the Library of Lore. When Az Realta returned the Third Scholar to Outland her request for aid against Osana's imminent invasion was answered by her investiture with the Meretii title of Sentinel. The powers of the office would prove to be vital to the cities survival. In the wake of the battle, Az would conspire with some of the Gifted to install martial law, dissolving the Gifted Council and reinstalling select allies as a new generation of Meretii. The Gifted The Gifted was a magocratic council of spellcaster which ruled Osana for centuries. After the Siege of Osana in 17DE, a schism within the Gifted allowed Az Realta to use her emergency powers launch a coup, dissolving the council and reinstating a new government, with her previous allies within the Gifted being given new positions. The legacy of the Gifted still lingers in Osana. The clerks and functionaries within the city remain Gifted appointees, and do not support the dissolution of what was seen by many as a well functioning Magocracy. Keys Black Keys The Black Keys are powerful mystic artifacts, the full abilities of which are a closely guarded secret. What is commonly known is that if a Black Key is used to open any mundane door or portal, that entrance instead leads to the innermost sanctuary within the Tower of the Gifted. Before their dissolution, these keys were reserved for members of the Gifted. White Keys Like their black counterparts, White Keys can be used to turn a mundane portal into a gateway to the sanctuary of the Council Chambers. However, White Keys are much more restrictive, only working once before disintegrating into dust. White Keys are therefore used as a means to summon an individual or group to speak with Osana's leaders. Blue Keys Much as Black Keys were a symbol of office for the Gifted, Blue Keys were for the Meretii. Blue Keys have the additional function of allowing Meretii to access the powers of their office. Although there were five Blue Keys made, since the restoration of the Meretii, not all have been recovered. Osana Watch The Osana Watch was formed by the human settlers that arrived in Osana escaping the Long Night. When they were first formed, they were focused on defending the city against vampires. However, in time they developed into a force concerned with both defending the city and policing it. The high density of spellcasters in Osana has led to a significant amount of magical investigators and magehunters, elite guardsmen trained and equipped to defeat and restrain spellcasters. Everyday Life Most common folk in Osana are either fishermen or dock workers. While the city can survive on it's own from the surrounding farmlands and fisheries, it only thrives because of it's usefulness as a rest port for many vessels travelling the west coast of Etan. Politics Domestic Since the Siege of Osana the city has been in political turmoil. Sentinel Realta commands the city under martial law, backed by three ex-Gifted. The two Gifted who opposed her are imprisoned indefinitely, having been framed as spies. Halfling Politics The halfling settlers from the Halflands brought their own politics with them. Some settlers whom were within the upper castes of the Halflands society. These halflings wanted to introduce the same caste system back into halfling society in Osana This proposal was met with significant resistance, as many halflings who were members of the lower castes enjoyed their new freedoms. Foreign Osana enjoys good relations with Zafra and Thoruum. Many traders from Zafra and Thoruum bring caravans to Osana to trade overseas. Grostere Osana and Grostere maintained a tepid relationship for many years, although Grostere refused to accept any proposed trade agreement, likely due to prejudices towards beast-races such as the Capranix or skepticism towards magocratic rule, driven by religious doctrine. Relationships would improve as the two nations worked together as part of the Noble Alliance. Since the arrival of Tiamat, any bond of camaraderie between the two states has vanished, as Osana became further militarised and moved to usurp leadership of the Noble Alliance from Grostere. Population Economy Religion Institutions The Council Chambers The Council Chambers are located near the center of the city, rising up from a cliff-side basin of water. The chambers consist of five square towers surrounding a larger pentagonal tower. The large central tower is the meeting place of the Meretii and also acts as the offices of many of the city's services. Each of the smaller towers is the office of one of the Meretii and their retinue.The history if the chambers has led to many rumours surrounding them, including labyrinths filled with treasure and doors that only appear at specific times. Osana Watch Academy The Watch Academy acts as the training ground for Osana's Watch, who act as both its police and army. The Academy is most known for it's extensive anti-mage techniques and training.Category:CapranixCategory:EtanCategory:Location Category:Settlement Category:Halfling